The Secret Trio
by Techno98
Summary: Unknown to all, some people have secrets that we must not reveal to others, but soon, 3 heroes from different places meet to defeat an unknown entity that might destroy the whole world, Randy, The Ninja of Norsville, Jake Long, The American Dragon who protects magical creatures that live among humans, and Danny Phantom, The Ghost Boy who saves Amity Park from Ghosts.
1. Introduction

**Hey! So uhhh... This is my first time making a fanfic, so I hope you would enjoy it!**

 **Introduction**

Randy Cunningham

Randy Cunningham was just your average teen in high school until one summer, He and Howard were bored the whole summer and played Grave Punchers whole summer long, one day, Randy went to his room and found a mysterious box on his bed, he opened it and found a red and black book, but he threw it to the side of his bedroom, but there was something other than the book, in the box, he found a note saying that "You're the Ninja." He saw the mask and worn it on his head, then after a flash of light, he became The Ninja of Norsville, he was so excited to show Howard, but he found another note saying that "You can't tell anyone that you're the Ninja." Howard soon found out that Randy was The Ninja and Howard said that he wouldn't tell it to anyone. As The Ninja of Norsville, he's sworn to protect the whole town from a 800 year old sorcerer that is locked below of Norsville High and tries to de-stank a student/a person that has been turned into a monster by the sorcerer, but that's not the only enemy he has, McFist, who nearly owns everything in Norsville and who is the richest man in Norsville, was promissed by the Sorcerer that he will give him power if he defeated The Ninja, so he and his assistant, Viceroy, makes robots to destroy The Ninja so that he could get what he want (but mostly Viceroy does the work). Even though being The Ninja can be difficult, but still The Nomicon gives him advice to aid him on defeating the bad guys, and being The Ninja is the most Brucest Honking-Cheese that ever happened to him!

Jake Long

He may look like a normal teenager to most people, but when he turns to a Dragon, he's known as The American Dragon, the proctector of magical creatures that lives within the society of humans, Jake has two best friends, Arthur Spudinski "Spud" and Trixie Carter, both of them don't know Jake's secret, but soon, they've found out about it and Jake told them the truth as long as they don't reveal his secret to others, and as his best friends, they promissed that they won't tell it to anyone. His trusty dog, Fu is no ordinary Shar Pei, he can make potions, and can talk as well, sometimes he gets Jake out of his problems with the Hunts Clan, Hailey is her little sister and she's also a dragon like Jake, their Mom's bloodline are born dragons, except for their Father, their Father doesn't know that he married into a family of dragons, but they had to keep it a secret until the time is right. On his 13th birthday, his grandfather told him that he's a dragon and was soon to be the proctector of every magical creature from the Huntsclan, the Huntsclan are a group of people who captures magical creatures and sells them, and to become one, you have to kill a dragon. And one of the members of the Hunts Clan was Jake's crush on school, Rose, Rose is actually Jake's friend at school, but he doesn't know that she's the one who hunts The American Dragon. Jake found out that Rose is the Huntsgirl, but Jake knew that he had to keep it a secret to the Dragon Council. Jake fought against the Huntsclan but with a certain someone in the Clan, he can't focus on his mission when he knows that Rose is there, Rose found out that Jake was The American Dragon and she told Jake about his secret, Jake also admitted that he knows her secret as well, and admits that he has feelings for Rose, and so does she, but since both of them knows that they can't be together because they both know that they're enemies, this gave Jake the idea of getting information about the plans of the Huntsclan from Rose and will try to stop them so that they could be together without any problems. Rose agreed and she helped Jake with his missions to stop the Huntsclan. The Huntsclan grew suspicious with Rose that they thought that she might be helping the dragons, and will banish Rose for evidences of her betrayal, Rose told Jake that she might not be able to help him and she might be banished from the Huntclan and might be killed, so Jake had an idea of using a Memory Wipe Potion on Rose so that she has no idea that Jake is The American Dragon and The Huntclan so that she won't have any problems and she will be safe from any harm, Jake used the potion on Rose and she had forgotten everything about Jake being The American Dragon and The Huntsclan. But, since Rose has been banished from The Huntclan, her family had to go back to Hong Kong since she was no longer a member of the Huntsclan (her parents still knows that she was once a member of The Huntsclan, but due to the Memory Wipe Potion that Jake used on Rose, she doesn't remember that she was one of them), Jake was sad that Rose had to leave, but at least she will be safe because it's for the best. One day, Jake and his parents flew to Hong Kong to visit their Mom's family, but then a problem arose in Hong Kong, The Dark Dragon had returned and was sworn to get revenge to the Dragons that sealed him and will destroy every living being. Jake knew he couldn't beat him, so he went to find Rose and tried to bring back her memories so that he and Rose can stop The Dark Dragon, Rose barely din't believed Jake at first, but then her memories flowed back and she decided to help him, they fought against the Dark Dragon and were victorious, Rose told Jake that she was thankful about getting her memories back, but that doesn't change the fact that she is banished from the Huntsclan that made her family move to Hong Kong. Even though Jake was sad, it's good that he know that they're still friends. And after the disaster, Jake and his family gone back home.

Danny Phantom

Danny Fenton is not your ordinary teenage boy. He's actually Danny Phantom, the ghost kid who saves Amity Park from evil ghosts, his family work as ghost hunters, so his family tried to make a portal that goes to the ghost zone, where all ghosts came from, but when they tried it out, it didn't work, his parents disappointed, they went back upstairs, Danny thought that he could fix it, so he took a look inside of it to check if there's a problem, but he didn't noticed that he pressed the on switch and it began to work, but Danny was still inside, and after that he suddenly woke up, finding out that his hair color had changed to snowy white, and he has toxic green glowing eyes, he can walk through walls and can disappear and fly, but he suddenly knows that ghosts came crawling out of the portal, and creating destruction in Amity Park, by using his powers and the inventions of his parents, he was able to bring back the ghosts to the ghost zone, he shut the portal and saved Amity Park, even though it seemed like it was over, Danny knew that he has to be prepared. His best friends are Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. They don't know Danny's secret that he's half ghost now and every time he sensed a ghost, he keeps disappearing in every class, his friends were curious until they've found out for themselves. Danny told them about the accident and to keep it a secret to his parents and to his sister, Jazz. Jazz is Danny's older sister, she's sometimes overprotective to Danny and calls their parents' job as a crazy obsession, she doesn't know that Danny has an Alter Ego, but soon found out after he changed to his Alter Ego behind Nasty Burger, one time Danny saved her sister, but she pretended to be scared and ran, but in her heart, she knows that he would tell her when the time is right. And Danny has been known as a savior and an enemy of Amity Park (even though he saves Amity Park from a ghost that may bring destruction, he was also labled as an enemy due to the damage he made when he fights ghosts).

And soon, these three will be known as, The Secret Trio!

 **This is only the Intro, I'll be uploading Chapter 1 next!**


	2. Chapter 1

[Randy's POV]

*In a dream*

"Where am I?" I don't know where I am, or what place is this...

Suddenly a large figure appeared before me and behind the figure is Norsville, completely destroyed, I noticed that I was wearing the ninja suit, I drawed out my sword and tried to attack the large figure, then 2 unknown figures appeared and helped me, 1 nearly looked like a dragon and the other one flew but has a wavy end of it's body, after we've finished off the large figure, Norsville returned to normal, and the 2 unknown figures called me

"Randy."

I was gonna approach them when suddenly...

"CUNNINGHAM!" yelled Howard.

"Uwahg! Howard! Why did you do that?! I was having a great dream!" I was angry at Howard for suprising me, he could have shrugged me instead...

"It's probably you as The Ninja again."

"Yes, it's me being The Ninja, but this time, it felt so real, I saw Norsville, destroyed, then 2 figures suddenly appeared and helped me."

"Well that's not the best time, Cunningham..."

"What's the problem Howard? And where are we?"

I didn't noticed that we're on a bus. Then I looked out on the window, and I saw a sign saying:

"Amity Park, America's Ghost Town Capital."

"You forgot again didn't you... *sighs* We're going to our substitute school."

"What the Juice?!"

[Jake's POV]

This day could not get any worse!

First, I was attacked by a pack of imps who won't stop bugging me, second, I got attacked by the Hunts Clan out of nowhere, and lastly...

"Jake! Get your things! We're leaving!" Dad calling me

"Coming!"

We're gonna live with my Father's cousin, the Fenton's, in Amity Park for a year due to my dad's job, this could not get any worse...

I see Spud and Trixie downstairs,

"Yo, Jake! so... You won't be back here for a year huh..." Spud feeling sad.

"Yep. Dad's job got in the way, and since Mom and Hailey agreed to join, I won't have any options."

"So try not to make new best friends there, because you might forget us." Trixie said, a little disappointed

"Pff... As if! You guys are the coolest best friends I ever had! I won't forget both of you, and besides, I'll only be gone for a year, so that won't be a problem!"

"But let me try one thing... Dad! Can I stay with Gramps instead?"

"No can do sport, you're Mom already agreed that all of us will go, and that's an order." Dad said, Ugh... I really don't want to come...

*sighs* "Well, I tried guys..."

"See you guys in a year..."

"Bye Jake! We'll call you every weekend!" Both Spud and Trixie said.

"Yo, Fu! We're leaving!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming, jeez, can't a dog prepare..." Fu comes down wearing garlic.

"Uh... Fu, why are you wearing Garlic?"

"Hey, this is Amity Park that we're talking about, you never know when a ghost might show up."

"Um... Garlic is for Vampires" Spud said

"There might be vampires as well... Can't be too prepared"

"Hey Fu, take care of Jake-y boy for us!" Trixie said

"Heh, No problem! This kid won't be trouble, unless he goes dragon in front of his cousin." I put my luggage and Fu's luggage in the trunk and we both went inside the car.

"Hey Dad, how long is this trip?"

"About 4 hours long."

"Aw Man..." This will be boring...

"Yep, it's gonna be boring trip, good thing I brought some tunes to keep us entertained during the long ride."

"Please don't tell me it's one of your favorite 90's songs..."

*music plays*

"Yep. It the 90's songs." Hailey said, "Good thing I brought 2 ear muffs."

"Let me borrow the other one Hailey."

"Sorry Jake, but this one's for Mom."

"Sorry honey, here, put these in your ear." Mom hands out a box of tissues.

"Fine."

"Ok. We're off to Amity Park!"

 **And that's the end of the first chapter, I didn't include Danny yet, but the next chapter will only be for Danny. So stay determined to find out what's gonna happen next chapter and as long technology is with my side, you can expect Techno to be back with the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, so... uh... here's Chapter 2**

[Danny's POV]

*In a dream*

"Ugh... Where am I?" I don't know what's going on, but it seems like I'm outside of the house.

*Crash!*

*Danny sensed a ghost*

"Why can't it be a normal day, can I have a break from capturing ghosts, and can't these guys take a break?!"

"Going Ghost!"

Then a white ring surrounded me, and I transformed to my Alter Ego, Danny Phantom, I flew to the place where I sensed the ghost, but its not one ghost, but dozens of them, but when I got there, half of the town was destroyed and all of the ghost were flying away, then an unknown figure appeared before me.

"... A ghost. You shouldn't be here. I need to complete my plan." the unknown figure said. The unknown figure snaped it's finger and a white light flashed before me and it sent me away. Then I've gone back to my normal form,

"What?!"

I was falling to the ground, but then an unknown figure had saved me, it kinda looked like a dragon. Then it brought me down safely to the ground, on the ground, another unknown figure appeared before me, he looked like he's wearing a scarf, then he drew out his sword against the unknown figure. I've transformed back to my Alter Ego and the three of us charged ahead to the unknown figure.

"Fools. Don't underestimate me."

The unknown figure put out his hand then a powerful flash appeared.

*gasp*

I've woken up after that flash hits me, it felt so powerful that it felt like it was real.

"Danny! Are you awake?!" Jazz, calling me from downstairs.

"Coming!" I forgot that some of Dad's relatives were coming today, and they're gonna stay here in Amity Park for a whole year. My Dad's cousin got a job here, so my Dad insisted that they should stay with us. I've gone out of bed and I've gone downstairs. It seems like everyone is preparing for their arrival.

"Hey Danny, you've been sleeping for hours, can you help us get ready?" Mom said.

"Ok." It's like spring cleaning again.

"Now, your cousin, Jake will be staying at your room for the moment, so be nice to him."

I don't like this idea, he might find out my secret that I'm half ghost.

"But Mom, this house has plenty of rooms."

"Yeah. About that... We... Kinda moved our ghost hunting equipment to the remaining rooms, and there are 2 rooms available left and it's for your Dad's Cousin and his wife, and their daughter, Hailey, so that they could be safe from our inventions because some of our inventions are not yet complete and might explode.

*Boom!*

"Honey, I need some help here!" Dad calling Mom

"*sighs* Coming dear!"

"Ok. Clean your room and I need to help your father, again..."

Ugh... I have no choice, I've gone back to my room and cleaned it. After that, I've gone ghost and went up to the roof., thinking about the dream I had earlier, I know that somethings going on. I need to find out about it. But who could those two that helped me be? I transformed back to my normal form then Jazz came up to the roof top.

"Danny, aren't you forgetting something?"

I don't remember anything that I need to do today, but Jazz hand out my phone and Tucker just sent me a message. I opened it and he said:

"Danny, don't be late!"

I wonder what's going on at school today, it seemed like I forgot about something. So I rushed back to my room, grabbed my backpack and head off to school.

 **And that's the end of the 2nd Chapter. And I've brewed up something special, Randy nearly had the same dream in the 1st Chapter, but it's totaly different from what Danny had. And in Chapter 3, *SPOILER ALERT!***

 **One of them will meet first!**

 **So stay determined to find out more! This is Techno, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so here's Chapter 3! It's kinda long so I hope you enjoy it!**

[Randy's POV]

Howard tells me what happened before we got here to Amity Park

"So... Me and McFist nearly destroyed the whole town?"

"Well, most of it, a stanked student destroyed the town as well, and somehow, after you de-stanked it, McFist came along with a giant robot and you and McFist battled for a whole day. You two caused so much destruction that half of the town has to be fixedl, the school was destroyed and McFist Industries as well, and with McFist clearly trying to fix his industry, the school and half of the town needs to be fixed, and some of the builders were really hurt because McFist's Giant Robot that destroyed the building that they were making for McFist, so the construction will last up to a whole year."

"A whole year?!" "YES!"

Everyone in the bus stared at me.

"Sorry."

Then everyone had gone back to whatever they're doing.

"And why are you happy about that?"

"Because, since the school and half of the town was destroyed, I don't have to worry about The Sorcerer and McFist for a whole year. This Ninja needs a vaycay. And why are we in Amity Park by the way?"

"*sighs* Like I said, the principal found us a substitute school, so that we can continue studying, I was hoping that were gonna get a 1 year vacation from school, but the principal had plans, and he took this chance for us students to study ghost."

"Ghost? We're gonna study ghosts for a whole year, that ain't bad."

"Well, we still have to study English, Math, Science and other things. Man! I could have stayed there and played Grave Punchers instead."

I looked arround the bus and somehow everyone's busy talking.

"Everyone is talking about something, I wonder what is it."

"Pfft. It's probably The Ghost Boy everyone's talking about."

"Wait, the Ghost Boy?"

"Yeah. He's kind of the brucest guy here in Amity Park, he saves the town from ghosts, but he's also considered as an enemy because every time he fights a ghost, he also cause damage to the town."

"He seems like a shoob to me."

"Yeah. A shoob like you."

"Hey! Come here you shoob!"

*laughter*

After our best friends fight, we've arrive to our school, Casper High. Me and Howard had gone down from the bus when all of a sudden...

*Bam!*

"Ouch! My head! What the Juice man?!"

I bumped on to a student, he's somehow my age, considering that he's in High School like me. He's wearing a white T-shirt with a red colar and has dark hair.

"Well you're not the only one."

He helped me up.

And when I got up...

*bell rings*

The school's bell rang.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

Then the boy ran inside the school.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Howard said.

"Dunno, he's kind of a shoob, don't you think?" Well, he kinda is.

"Hey Howard!" Howard's sister, Heidi, calling him.

"We're gonna be late, we need to go to the auditorium!"

"Hey Heidi."

"Not now Nottingham, we need to get to the auditorium."

Nottingham? She still doesn't remember my name. I mean it's actually easy,

C-U-N-N-I-N-G-H-A-M, Cunningham, is it that hard to pronounce?

Heidi pushed me and Howard to the auditorium.

Somehow both of Norsville High and Casper High are both in the auditorium

[Danny's POV]

I've gone inside the school, and somehow everyone is going to the auditorium, I wonder what kind of event is going on right now...

I see Sam and Tucker along the hallway

"Sam! Tucker! Hey! Wait up!"

"Danny, where have you been?! Your're late." Tucker said, he's kinda mad at me.

"Yeah, Danny. Where were you?" Sam said

"Sorry, I kinda dozed off at home and helped my parents, we kinda have some relatives staying at our place for a moment."

"Oh yeah, you said that yesterday. Oh I almost forgot, here. You were late, so I picked you a student."

Tucker gave me a piece of paper with the name Randy Cunningham on it.

"Uh... What's this for Tucker?"

"Huh? Didn't you remember last week? The principle said that we have the students from Norsville High staying with us for a year. And since the school has no dorms, some of us will be a host family for some of the students, and we got picked as well." Tucker said

"Uh... Did our parents know about this?"

"Yeah. They were the first ones that were informed about this." Sam said

Great. Another person living in our house. And since there's no more room, I'm expecting that the person I got will be staying in my room as well.

"Who did you guys get?"

"I got two, and they're siblings. The weinermans, what a funny name." Tucker said.

"I got Theresa Fowler." Sam said

*speakers turned on*

"Attention students of Casper High, please go to The Gymnasium at once."

*speakers turned off*

"Oh shoot. We're late!"

Me, Sam and Tucker ran to the auditorium and saw the whole school finding the student from Norsville High that they got to be their host family for a year.

"Whoa. There are so many of them than I expected." Tucker suprised.

"Yeah. But how can we find the student that we got" Sam said.

"Hard to believe that Norsville High is staying in Casper High for a year."

"Well, their school got destroyed by a monster, then half of the town got destroyed by a giant robot, and the workers were also hurt, so their school will be fixed, along with half of the town after a year. Said so on the internet, and it seems that they'll be studying ghosts as long as they're here as well."

"Wow Tuck, that was fast." Sam said

"Well, you know me, I'm quick with technology, and I got the info already."

"Can we find the person that we need to find? I need to go back home to prepare for my cousin's stay, he'll be staying in my room, and maybe the student that's gonna live with us for the school year."

"Wait, your cousin and the student is staying in your room? But what about your secret?"

"I dunno, but still, even if both of them will be staying in my room, I have to be careful. Even if there are two people staying in my room as well."

And we tried to find the students that we got.

[Randy's POV]

Me and Howard we're tired from finding our host family, so we've gone up to the bleachers and sat there while we see Doug getting squished by the people.

"Hahahahaha!" Both of us laughed

"Any chances that we'll be found here?"

Howard said.

"Well with a lot of people trying to find their host family for the school year, I'm guessing that our host families won't find us, probably. Anyway, who are you gonna live with, Howard?"

"Me and my sister got the Foleys. Who did you got Cunningham?"

"The Fentons."

"The Fentons? Man you're lucky."

"And why is that? I'd rather hang out with you that living in with another family."

"Because the students here said that the Fentons hunt ghosts, so that means you can study ghosts there."

"Heh. Lucky me..." It's actually not a problem living with them, my problem is that they might find out that I'm The Ninja of Norsville.

And the Nomicon glowed.

"Howard, can you hide me for a moment? The Nomicon is calling."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatevs."

So I opened the Nomicon and I got shloomped right in.

"Nomicon, this has to be important. I know that we're not in Norsville so there's no Sorcerer."

Then the Nomicon showed a flashback.

"The Sorcerer is the most powerful being I ever faced."

The first Ninja? Why is he bringing this up? I already know that.

"But... Other than The Sorcerer, Norsville faced an even greater threat. No one has ever seen him, but when the time comes, he brings destruction to the whole world, bringing Monsters and creatures from other realms to life from the mind."

So... What does this have to do with the present?

"He was strong, hoard after hoard, Monsters and other creatures came at me, if it wasn't for a dragon that helped me, I might have failed to protect Norsville and the world. We had weaken him and sealed him to an unknown place where even the mind never thought. But the time will come where he will be back. Bringing destruction to the world once more."

"So... An unknown enemy returning and will bring destruction to the world once more? That'll be easy. I'm the Ninja, I can handle it all on my own"

Then an image The Ninja battling an enemy, the ninja attacked the enemy but was attacked first, then a dragon and a ghost appeared and helped the ninja defeat the enemy.

Then words suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Sometimes even The Ninja can't do things all by himself. Sometimes help might be close to you than you know."

"A dragon and a ghost? Pfft. They might destroy the world as well. I can handle it."

Then the dragon breathe fire at me,

*gasp*

Then I was back to the real world.

"Cunningham, this guy is looking for you." Howard said.

"So your Cunningham." the guy said.

There's something familiar about this guy.

"Wait. You're the guy who crashed right into me!"

"Yeah... Sorry about that. We kinda had a rough start, so lets start over. I'm Danny, Danny Fenton."

"Cunningham, Randy Cunningham. So I'll be staying with you for a year?"

"Yeah. I hope you would like it there. I mean, my parents are kinda geeks and all because they're ghost hunters."

"No. I think your parents are kinda bruce."

"Bruce?"

"You know, cool and awesome."

"Never heard of it."

"Wait, you don't know that word? Everyone where I came from knows it. I thought you guys here in Amity Park knows it as well..."

"Well, we don't use slang as much as you do..."

"Obviously." Howard said

"Oh. I forgot to introduce you to my best friend. Danny, meet Howard, Howard Weinerman, the brucest guy I know."

"Weinerman, my best friend Tucker is actually looking for you, you'll be staying with him." Danny said

"Howard! Come here! I found Foley!" Heidi calling Howard.

"Ok. I'm coming!" Howard answered back and had gone down from the bleachers.

"You know that I could walk you know, you don't have to drag me."

"Sorry, it's a habit."

Heidi had let go of Foley but dropped him on the floor.

"Ouch." The guy said

"Sorry." Heidi said

"So... Shall we get moving?"

"Yeah. I need to go back, my cousin might be there already."

So I grabbed my bag and put the Nomicon away, I also grabbed my things. And we left the school to go to Danny's house.

 **And that's the end for Chapter 3. Whoo! That was a long one. I might make the next one a little longer and I might not be able to update you guys like before since I'm going back to school. So don't worry, I'll try my best to update you guys as soon as possible. So stay Determined and this is Techno, wishing you a Happy New Year! And signing off.**

 **Oh yeah! By the way, as a friendly announcement to all those who read my story, you guys are bruce!**


	5. UPDATE!

Hi to everyone who have read my Fanfic, Chapter 4 is still in progress, and let me tell you something about it, but be prepared for a *SPOILER ALERT*!

The Secret Trio will be meeting in Chapter 4! And the villian is an unknown entity (well, it's already been said in the previous chapters.)

I'll be trying my best to balance things out just to keep you readers entertained! (School is the problem, but I have plenty of time during Summer, and I sometimes do drawings (can't have too many hobbies.), and gaming (I play 3 games on my phone and Elsword on computer, sorry, I'm a gamer, I literally love games.)

So stay determined to see the next chapter! This is Techno, signing off.


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, but here's Chapter 4!**

[Jake's POV]

*In a dream*

"Ugh... My head, where am I?"

I looked around and somehow I'm in a forest.

"Mom? Dad? Hailey? Where are you?"

Geez... Where are they?

"Dragon up!"

I was surrounded by a ring of fire, then I turned into a dragon. I flew above the trees and saw a portal, a huge one. Somehow I saw a person, floating near the portal.

"Oh man, hey! Hang on! I'll save you!"

As I flew near, the person turned around and his face was covered by a cloak.

"Who are you? Are you the one who opened this portal?"

"The prophecy, the prophecy of a dragon, a ghost, and a ninja, stopping me... But I won't be stopped by 3 mere maggots!" The unknown figure said.

He opened out his hand and opened a portal, then monsters came out and charged against me.

"Aww man..."

When the monsters came near I fought them at my best, but still more of them came and had surround me.

"With you trapped in here, you won't be able to stop me! Hahahaha! Soon, I'll escape from this wretched world."

Before the monsters tried to grab me, 2 unknown figures appeared and attacked the monsters, I've noticed that one figure is wearing a scarf and is wielding a sword, and the other one somehow disappears then reappears and attacks the monsters from behind with a powerful blast.

The unknown figure saw the fight. He said to the monsters to return and after that he closed the portal.

"You imbicles! You can't stop me! Because when the time comes, all of you shall fall!"

He snapped his fingers then a glowing light came from below.

*gasp*

Then I woke up after the flash. I was in the car with Mom, Dad, and Hailey.

"Jake, are you ok?" Hailey said.

"Yeah. It's just a bad dream, anyway, where are we?"

"We're here!" Dad said.

We've gone out of the car and we checked the building and it says:

"Fenton Works"

"Uh... Dad, where are we?"

"Something wrong with your head Jake? I told you earlier that we're going to Amity Park, remember?"

I don't remember much, but I remember that Dad got a job in Amity Park.

"Yeah. I forgot."

The door opened and I saw some people who have gone outside of the building.

"Johnathan! Great to see you again!" The man greeted Dad, I'm guessing this is one of Dad's relatives.

"Jack! Long time no see cousin! Seems like your still in the ghost hunting business." Dad responded

"Yep. With ghost running loose here in Amity Park, someone has to capture them." Jack responded to Dad

"Hi Maddie. It's so nice to see you." Dad said.

"Hi John, it's so nice to finally meet you." Aunt Maddie said

"Jack told me that you two have been good friends. Oh, I forgot to introduce you to our daughter, Jazz."

"Hello." Jazz said, so this is my cousin.

"Oh! I forgot, allow me to introduce my family. Jack, This is Susan."

"Hi Jack, Maddie, it's finally nice to see you two in person." Mom responded

"Hailey."

"Hi Mr & Mrs. Fenton!" Hailey as well

"And Jake."

"..."

"Jake."

"Uh... Hi."

I was thinking about Spud and Trixie back in NYC, I kinda miss them already

"Where's Daniel? I haven't seen him since we've got here." Dad said.

"He's at school, he's bringing a student from Norsville High to live with us, their school and half of their town was destroyed by a huge robot. So their principle arranged that some students from Norsville High will be going to Casper High during the re-construction of their school for the whole school year. Some of them already have places to stay here in Amity, while some of them will be staying with a host family, and we volunteered to be one of them! It's like another family relative staying with us." Jack responded

"How nice of you for volunteering to be a host family, I'm sure that the student will be very happy staying with you." Mom said

"So... Shall we get inside?" Jack's wife said

"Ok." Dad responded

So we've gone inside the house and it's actually pretty nice.

"Jake, your Aunt Maddie said that you'll be staying in Danny's room for the moment, because their inventions have been stored in the remaining rooms." Mom said

Great. I'll be staying in my cousin's room...

"Gee... I don't know..."

"It will be fine, as long as you don't use your dragon powers."

"Ok."

I feel like I'm forgetting something...

*In the car*

"Hmmm... *stretches* That was one long drive... Wait, where is everybody?!"

"Uh... Mom, I think we forgot that Fu was with us."

[Danny's POV]

Me and Randy were walking around the city then to my house, Randy ask me about if I know about the Ninja of Norsville, he said that he's the most brucest (I still don't like the word because it's unusual... I never use slang) guy in Norsville, he protects everyone in Norsville from a 800-year old Sorcerer that is sealed by The Ninja long ago.

"So... The Ninja fights an Old Sorcerer that turns the students into monsters?"

"Stanks students." Randy said

"Yeah... Still not use to the slang."

Were near the house and I saw a car near the house, so my Dad's relatives are here now.

"Ok. Randy, my Dad has some relatives staying with us, so I hope you can understand."

"Ok. It's no biggy." Randy said

I opened the door and me and Randy went upstairs.

"You and I will be sharing a room with my cousin as well, my parents had their inventions stored in the other rooms, so until they've moved their inventions somewhere here in the house, you, me and my cousin will be staying in my room." I've put Randy's Things inside my room then Dad called.

"Danny, are you here?" Dad calling me.

"Yeah, Dad. And I brought the student that will be staying with us."

"Come down here, we want you to meet your cousins. Can you bring the student as well?"

"Ok."

Me and Randy went down and went in the living room and I saw other people in the living room as well, this might be Dad's relatives.

"Ah. Daniel, nice to see you again." The man spoke to me.

"Danny, this is your father's cousin, Jonathan. And this is his wife, Susan, and your cousins Hailey and Jake." Mom said.

"Hello Daniel." Aunt Susan said.

"Hi Danny!" Hailey said, then smiled

"Sup." Jake said.

"So... Is this the student who will be staying with us?" Dad said.

"Yep. Randy, Randy Cunningham, nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Fentons." Randy replied.

"Why don't you and your cousin Jake talk for a moment Danny, while Dad and I will talk with his cousin." Mom said

"Ok."

Jake, Me, and Randy went up to my room (which is typically our room now).

"So... What do you do for fun Danny?" Jake asked.

"Well... There's an amusement park nearby, wanna come along Randy?"

"Well, I don't have anything to do at the moment, so I'll come along." Randy replied, all 3 of us got some things then head out.

[Jake's POV]

The 3 of us went outside of the house. So this Randy guy is gonna stay in our room as well? Geez... Wait I forgot!

"Hey Danny, I kinda forgot something, wait right here."

I forgot to get Fu out of the car. I opened the car door and I saw Fu snacking on my favorite chips.

"Uh... Fu... Why are you eating my chips?"

"What? I was hungry. You guys forgot that I was with you." Fu replied

"I'm gonna take you with me, there's something I wanna talk to you about later, but now, act like a dog, because I'm with my cousin and the exchange student."

"So... Do they know about your secret?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because your friends asked me to keep you safe, and if those two find out about your secret, I'll be giving them the old Amnesia Potion."

"Ok. Just come along."

"Fine."

"Hey Jake! Are you coming or not?" both of them called me.

"In a minute, I'm just getting my Shar Pei."

Me and Fu went to them.

"Guys, this is Fu, my pet Dog."

"Woof! Woof!" Fu said.

"Ok. Let's go!" Danny said

And the 4 of us went to the Amusement Park, but my dream earlier still bothers me... What does it mean?

 **And that's the end of Chapter 4! Whoo! That was quite a writing experience. Sorry if I haven't updated earlier on. It's just that I needed more time to finish the Chapter, and the 3 of them have met, but what will they do in the Amusement Park? Stay determined to find out more! Until the next Chapter, Techno here signing off!**


End file.
